Who is Kira Bates?
by Amanda Opalis
Summary: This story includes Britain and some of the other characters later.Modern day setting. I used my own character in this too. Selling fruits at the market gets you attacked for some reason. especially, if you take the wrong road. Pairings include GerIta, BritainxOc, Pruhun,and a few others if you read. rated T for France. Edit! genre
1. Unknown

It was a quiet evening on the road home..

My name is Kira Bates and I sell fruit at the market. Home grown strawberries are my specialty.  
>It was a usual day after selling about 10 pounds of fruit. A pocket of full of money and with leftover stock in my arms, I headed home.<p>

I took an old dirt road since the others were a bit too crowded for my liking. I couldn't remember at the time why this particular road was unpopular. There were stories but most sounded too far-fetched to be true.  
>Then, from a distance I heard a noise, thunderous and dangerously getting closer. My first instinct was to run, but I couldn't go very fast because my shoes kept sinking into the mud.<p>

"Ha-ha! Now we've got her!"

Behind me I heard gunshots and the sound of hooves hitting the road. From that point I blacked out. The world was a dark void of nothingness, there was no distinction between the sky or the ground, as if my body was forever floating.

* * *

><p>It was an odd evening. The sun had barely set when I heard a scream outside my house. It sounded like sheer fear, which sent a chill down my spine. More disturbed than angry, I ran out to see what was going on, torch in hand.<p>

"Hey! What do you do there? I've got a right mind to put a hole in you trespassers!"

As I got closer, I saw a group on horseback ride away. They had left something behind. It looked like a pile clothes. of when I approached it was a person. I bent down. She was badly hurt. Bruised and cut, her hair was a mess and her dress was muddy. She was still breathing, and that's all I needed to know as I rushed her back to my house. I couldn't have just left her there, but I didn't consider what kind of questions my fellow friends would have. All that mattered was that someone needed my help.

* * *

><p>I reached my house, but I couldn't get the front door open because it was stuck in the thick mud. Luckily when I rounded the house the back door was open. I slipped in and laid her down. I closed the back door and tried to think. What was one to do now?<p>

_Bandages, water, clean clothes._ I went over a mental checklist. _The first thing to do is check for injuries, like broken bones._ I recalled my training at the academy.

"I'm not a doctor; I don't even know what to look for."

_I just have to be gentle._

I searched around the house for some pillows. _Comfort is the first step to recovery_. I chose the softest pillow I could find. _Clean all wounds._ _They could be bleeding anywhere._ _Dress wounds appropriately._ In all my busy doings, I didn't hear Alfred knocking on the door; Or him coming in unannounced.

I realized how I looked to at that moment to Alfred. Here I was leaning over her while she was knackered* on a chaise lounge.

"Alfred! Ah, why didn't you knock?"

He stood there staring, probably wondering what he just walked into. He smiled and started to back out the door, finger to his lips.

"Y-you've got the wrong idea! Alfred wait a minute!"I stopped him and explained. At first Alfred didn't seem to believe me until I showed him where I had found her.

"So, you don't even know who she is?"

"Not a clue. I checked for identification." There was a pause in the conversation as I let that sink in; allowing him to understand what was going on.

"Say, why did you come here in the first place?" I asked, curious.

"Huh? Oh yeah, now that I think about it..."

I saw his eyes glaze over and his head tilt. Alfred was looking for past my head. I raised my eyebrows and cleared my throat, looking at him expectantly to finish his sentence. I knew he was trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Hmm. Can't recall. Guess I'll stick around till I do!"

I wanted to argue that his reason wasn't good enough, to say that my house wasn't a charity. But I knew that would be too easy to rebut. After I finished dressing the girl's wounds, I realized that she would need new clothes. The ones she was wearing were torn and dirty. I tried to figure out the best way to do it. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to change her clothes. It wasn't like she was going to wake up to get dressed either. There was another problem too. I didn't have clothing suitable for a female. I had just the regular, formal apparel that I kept for meetings. There were few casual things that I wore when I went out.

It was times like these when I needed a little extra help. I decided to ask Alfred. Unfortunately we both came to the same conclusion (for once.) While we talked we got on the subject of a name. I thought it rude to keep calling her "that girl" or "she". We tried to draw her character from her wardrobe. After a long debate over accuracy and truth, Alfred and I settled on one based on her jewelry. A little rabbit pendant, hung around her neck. At first it looked like valuable silver. But, upon closer examination, it was simply painted metal.

"Let's call her bunny."

* * *

><p>* knackered: worn out, tired, exhausted. British slang.<p>

Thanks for the reviews you guys!


	2. New surroundings?

** This symbol means that the story is switching over to Alfred's point of view... I promise not to do this too many times in one chapter.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep in my chair watching Bunny all that night, when I came to, Alfred had water boiling in the kettle, and something else in the cooking in the frying pan. Then I saw that Bunny was gone, along with the chaise lounge.<p>

Distraught, I jumped from my seat, only to fall back down as the blood rushed to my head.

"Hey Arthur! Calm down, where are you going so fast?"Alfred sat down beside me.

Infuriated by his laughing demeanor and mocking smile I said,

"Don't tell me what to do you Git! Where's bunny?"

"Oh, yeah you were snoring like a lawnmower last night, so I picked up the couch and moved her to a different room."

"You? You moved the entire piece of furniture with her on it? By yourself?"I was dumbstruck, but then again he had always been a strong country. Alfred changed the subject to breakfast and handed me a mug and a plate full of food. I wasn't expecting the bitter taste of coffee when I took a sip. (I can't understand why Alfred was so into the bad aftertaste and the eventual crash after caffeine.)

I went to check up on bunny after I finished breakfast. I pitied the poor girl.

* * *

><p>**Britain went somewhere after I took a nap, so I looked for him. I spotted him in bunny's room. I got a little curious as to what he was up to, so I stayed quiet and watched behind the door. Straining my ears, I leaned closer listen to what he was saying. He had pulled up a chair next to the chaise lounge.<p>

"It's so strange. Almost like fate that I should find you on my estates roadside." He stood up, pacing. (Arthur always does that when he thinks.) He glanced at her, and then tucked in his lips.

_What are you thinking about Arthur?_

"Why did they attack you? You're no criminal." He looked back at her, almost intently. He pursued his mouth once more. "Who would want to hurt you?" It was like he actually expected to hear a reply from her, like one of his imaginary friends. Typical Arthur.

What happened next startled us both.

**Bunny was awake!**

* * *

><p>Suddenly in my dark world, sound erupted. At first they were quiet whispers, making it impossible to determine the source. Little noises coming from here and there, barely scratching the surface of my hearing. A moment or two passed, and I could detect someone's footsteps coming near me. I became aware that I couldn't speak. But I could hear, somewhat. A voice stood out, but it was muffled like they were speaking with a handkerchief in their mouth. I kept my eyes shut, trying to focus on the sound. There was a loud series of thuds. Surprised, I tried to look around. I was greeted by a mop of blonde hair and leaf green eyes. He looked pleased for some reason. Another figure came in my direction, also looking happy. This one had sandy blonde hair and light sea blue eyes.<p>

Who were these men? And what were they doing in my house? I took in my surroundings. The walls weren't the same. Instead of a light blue paint, a standard white covered the four walls. I never invested in a fancy couch, either.

"You're awake! Thank goodness. I thought you'd never come to!" the sandy blonde one said.

"Stay back a bit, she needs to breath." snapped the other.

I gave the two of them a questioning look. I resorted to my own form of improvised sign language, and gestured for a paper and pencil. It was brought back to me.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

Shouldn't I be asking that?

They seemed surprised at my frankness. I didn't like to be kept in the dark, and I was going to get the information I needed before they got anything out of me. They explained that I had been attack by a band of highway men, and Arthur brought me here, to his house.

Highway men? I thought they died out in the last century. Did you see them?

"Nothing, all they left behind was you."  
><em>They Must have taken all my money. Strawberries too<em>. They proceeded to introduce themselves. The older was Arthur, and the younger Alfred. I felt calmer now that I knew what was going on. Not forgetting their question, I wrote,

My name is Kira bates. I live in the west side of Derbyshire. I'm not able to use my voice, so please be patient with me.  
><span>How do I know you're not the highway men?<span>

Again, they were taken aback by this question, as if I had no place in saying it. I found it hard to trust people that had just appeared by my side. Alfred looked to be a bit of a shifty character. I trusted Arthur more. His way of talking and the particular air about him made me think better. Alfred looked out of control and a bit stupid. His eyes seemed to be everywhere, unfocused.  
>Right about the time I ran out of paper, they had to resume their daily tasks.<p>

Now alone, I examined myself.  
>I was dirty and my clothes were mangled. I hobbled myself to the bathroom. Carefully I undid my bandages; it released the aroma of a hospital. Most of my cuts were healed. Since I couldn't stand up for very long I took a bath. The cold water came at first, but slowly the hot water streamed in. There were plenty of soaps and shampoos laid out to the side. I chose the most basic soap, no scents or frills. I chose an off-brand vanilla scent for the shampoo. Dull aches which had been bothering me ever since I awoke, vanished, soothed by the hot bath. It was almost a heavenly feeling, being able to wash away pain. I avoided using the scrub brushes though. They looked frayed and darkened from overuse. The soap bubbled and foamed when I lathered it in my hair, and the bar of soap was creating mini bubbles here and there. When I pulled myself out of the tub, it suddenly got very cold. Shivering, I looked for a towel. I chanced a glance outside. There was a closet with the door ajar. It was just in arms reach. I stretched as far as possible, barely able to finger the cloth. I went a few inches further, and grabbed hold.<p>

_Hope no one spotted me._

At the last moment I found an unused comb in the drawer underneath the sink. Hours passed while I tamed the tangled mass. I had to be careful not to break it. It was plastic and fragile. When I finished my ritual-like hygiene routine, I realized that I didn't have clean clothes to change into.

_What am I going to do? Walk around in a towel all day?_

It seemed that way. _However, I'm not planning to go anywhere. _I grabbed another large towel and wrapped it around my waist, and fastened the two together. This wasn't going to work. Pins come loose too easily. I undid the makeshift clothing and opened the closet again. A robe was hanging there. _Perfect! I'll just slip into this and I won't have to worry._ _I hope they don't mind me borrowing this for a while._ Confident, I strode out. Arthur was there, having just walked into the hallway. Forgetting my appearance, I waved. A deep blush spread on his surprised face.

"Ah-ahh, Good morning." His eyes averted my own. "I see you've found your way around." He muttered something about getting me clothes, crutches and sorry. I looked down at myself. He coughed and excused himself. I found it harder to move now that I had stopped in motion. My muscles refused to budge without causing pain. I felt ridiculous standing there in mid-step, just waiting for the rest of body to cooperate. When I finally made my way to the room, food was already set on the coffee table atop a silver tray. A note was attached.

Got to keep up your strength! I hope you like what I made.

It was unsigned.


	3. Seeing the world in one day

One day, America and Britain got a call. There was going to be a meeting again, at 2. Their presence was required. I heard them discussing what to do.

"All those meetings come to Zilch! It's a waste of time." Alfred grumbled.

"You know as well as I do that our bosses want us to go!And if we don't we're tempting fate!" Arthur retorted, exasperated.

" We can't just leave her every time something comes up! What if someone broke in? She's already hurt from one stranger!"

It was silent as Alfred's words sunk in like a carving knife. It was true that I couldn't defend myself. It was true that I was lonely when they left, because I had no one else to be with. I accidentally revealed my position when I stepped on a creaky floorboard. They turned their heads. I found my voice.

"-I- I want." Those first words made me clear my throat, almost turning it into a coughing fit. Britain patted my back to help, but I let him know I was okay with a quick "stop" gesture.

"I want to k- come. With you." It was all I could manage, with every word my vocal chords felt like they were going to burn into pieces.

"Then you will" Arthur said. From that day on, it was mutually understood that though I could speak, it was not required that I should. On the way to the building, Alfred explained the countries that would most likely be there.

* * *

><p>The trip to the meeting didn't take long. There were a variety of people moving about before the meeting started. They talked amongst themselves they waited for the countries to file in. I stood off to the side on my crutches, trying not to be in the way. I was starting to fall asleep standing up, when I smelled something like pralines and wine. I peered out with one eye. Nobody. But I knew someone was there, looming close.<p>

"Ohohohohohohohoho! And who is this cherie?

I Froze , caught off by the voice behind me. My heart palpitated and alarm bells went off in my head. His very presence gave me shivers.

"Allo! I am France, the country of amour!"I thought it best at this point to remain calm. To panic would be dangerous. _What do I do? I can't speak to him. So should I ignore him?_

I wished for my voice, but it wouldn't come. I kept to my specialty. Staying silent, smiling outwardly. Inwardly I was watching wherever his hands went, moving occasionally. I was polite, yet not unaware. Praises constantly flowed from his mouth like a waterfall.

"Ah the silence suits you well, it gives you an err of mystery. But come, what is your name? Surely you would tell Francis? Whisper it in my ear." He leaned closely, close enough for me to inhale the cologne.

"Drop dead." Arthur had seen what was going on, and apprehended him.

"Now listen Francis! Pay attention because I won't say it twice! Stay away. I won't allow for you to be a nusiance to her!"

Francis made a noise of agreement, and Arthur dragged him away. With a sigh of relief, I eased myself into a chair. It was very comfortable for a wooden one. I rested my head.

"Mmmffhh!"

_huh? _I got up. An individual appeared in the chair. It was a man, cuddling a white bear with a nervous disposition. I thought at first Alfred was playing a little joke, but it was a different person.

Who are you? The bear handed the paper to him .In a small voice, he said " I'm Canada. Unfortunately, I'm not supposed to be here."

**( Recently, Canada has opted out of a lot of UN meetings, including one about Racism. He also withdrew from the Kyoto Climate protocal.)**

" The conference is starting! everyone sit down." One of the countries called. Interested, I listened attentively in my chair in the corner.

"Alright Gents, let's get down to business." Britain said, commanding the attention of the nations. Germany adjusted the papers in front of him. " Today's subject refers to the UN. As of late, there have been rumors that the UN has become irrelevant to today's society, and it has turned into an informal gathering with no permanent members. With this in sight, I move for a re-drafting of the principles of the UN so we can be more efficient!"Germany sat down, his point being made. Then China rose to argue that re-draft was pointless, it had worked so well in the past, and making a new one would be taking up precious time. The others agreed . Then Japan mentioned that the problem still had to be solved, re-draft or not. England added that Germany was a non-permanent member and discredited him. There were murmurs that his comment was a petty jab, but the talk continued. France brought up the informal part ,and suggested a filter for those admitted to the discussion. One of his proposals included a uniform. All were opposed, not wanting to be a walking uniform of flowers, knowing how France could make anything feminine. The assembly adjourned shortly afterwards.

I got up from my seat ready to leave, but I got knocked down by a stiff shoulder. I fell back. Unable to cry out, I gasped in surprise.

"Pass auf!*" A hand came to my back, and stopped my fall._ So this is Germany._

"I apologize for my carelessness. Please try to be careful. Other nations are not as kind." Germany was like stone. hard, stubborn and sculpted. He stared at me, as if examining me, like a soldier does to a civilian. He was a little intimidating at first glance. _He must have been raised in a house of discipline. _With an affirmative glance, I respectfully saluted him. He took the gesture well, and went his way.

Germany was right too, as the other countries brushed past me, in a hurry to get out of the stuffy room.

* * *

><p>pass auf = watch out!<p> 


	4. Trouble

The rest of the day was uneventful as the countries were more entertained with their food than my own prescence. I was glad to leave when Britian did, because my ears were burning. I could hear France starting rumors, weaving webs of deceit, sometimes leaving the others to fill in their own blanks.

"And just think, she has been in Britain's house this whole time!"He whispered in a conspiring tone. Some gawked at him in surprise, and shook their heads in disbelief. "Why do you think she's so plain and shy?" He continued on with his propaganda. _What are you up to? __It's like he's trying to start another war!_ Whispers circulated throughout the room. I choked down my emotions, trying not to show how upset I was. _Cruel, and I was told that every country was respectable in one way or another. _I never expected to see such a dark side to them,how easily they turned into a suspicous people.

* * *

><p>Kira was silent as I was driving back to my house that day. Without a word, she retired to her room.<em> What's going on? Why did she look so gloomy?<em>

"Ah, to the plank with your worrying thoughts!" The captain had appeared in my living room, his feet propped up against the table as he leaned back in the chair.

"Hook?"

"As you see me. Now, how 'bout a game of Black Jack?" he said, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

"To the death!" I proclaimed, and the game began.  
>We always played by money, one of our main rules was to keep it playing, no passes or retrys. any cards you had left over was the amount of money you forked over. It didn't last long though, and before I knew it, hook called<p>

" Out! Let's see how much you've got in those pockets,"he chuckled, with an open hand in my direction.  
>I still had a stack of cards in my hand.<em> 10 for a suit, 20 for a crown- when did I get so many eights?<em>Hesitantly I fumbled through my wallet, still in shock from losing. _This bugger's going to bleed me dry if I keep playing like this!_

"Ho!Avast with your jib,look to the window!" Hook pointed out, where a figure was running toward my house.

_Who is that?_

Bang ! Bang!

_Gunshots could only mean one thing._

"I see you! Don't try to hide you've been trespassing!

_Swizterland._

And his prey? Kira. She must have snuck out without my noticing, and wandered to switzerland's estate who was presently shooting at her like a maniac. _Good thing the bugger's got bad aim. I'm starting to think he blasts that thing for show._ Seeing me, Kira changed directions and leapt through the window.

"You can't hide for long in Britain's house!"

I came through the front door to get his attention away from the window. A bullet nearly grazed my face when the door creaked open, splintering the wood.

"Stow the shooting Switzerland, It's only me!" He lowered his weapon only slightly, his finger still on the trigger. " Strike me a light, you could have killed me!" I tried to laugh it off to calm him down, but he still had that determined look in his eye. Seeing as I couldn't convince him to lower it any further, I spoke again.  
>" Now, what's all this about you blasting at innocent girls?"<p>

" She was trespassing. Anyone that reads knows that!" He said, gesturing to the sign pinned to the nearby oak. I didn't like how fidgety he was acting, and he seemed more agitated with every word. I could have taken him on from there, But after going through so many wars because of petty fights, I came to a slight compromise.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll lift that embargo for one day, if you let go of this tiny mishap?After all,you do need the money don't you?"

That clicked in his head quite well. He shook my hand, slung his gun back on his shoulder, and left. Relieved that I avoided a lot of trouble, I went back inside. A shattered porcelain vase sat in the hallway, the bottom some how still intact in kira's hands. Her eyes looked at me in despair. In her haste to get away from Switzerland Kira had knocked it over, and now she was trying to piece it back together.

"Put it down before you hurt yourself. I'll clean it up."

She shook her head, and groped for a larger piece. _Why? Why are you doing this? what could make you so determined, so defiant?_ I kneeled down to her as she reached for another. Reacting to this, I grabbed her wrist.

"Just don't. I told you I'd clean it, and I'm a man of my word."

" I know you are. But I made this-" A hoarse cough came out. Kira averted her eyes, still ashamed. I let go of her wrist and she murmured a soft apology. Comforting her, I pulled out my handkerchief. She took it with a nod, wiping her teary face. Eventually she calmed, and let me help her stand. Kira refused to be walked back to her room though, and made her own way. As I looked for the broom, Questions played in my head. _How did she leave so quietly? Why did she go to swiss's land?_ I didn't want to bring it up right after she had been accosted by one person. _I'll ask later, when she's not quite so ruffled. People are always bound to speak when they don't feel targeted._

_Where's that broom and dust pan?_ I opened the storage room door only to find it was devoid of all my cleaning supplies. A yellow note lay on a crate.

Hey dude!

My place is looking kinda junky and my new boss is getting elected soon,  
><span>so I thought I'd borrow some of your stuff. I'll bring it back whenever.<span>

Thanks!

I couldn't believe it. That berk had made off with all of my stuff, all in one trip! _Well that's not going to phase me!_ I thought. So I went straight to America's house.

But after an hour of driving, one fact made me reconsider.

Distance between my house and Alfred's : 3,000 miles.

**( Unfortunately, history tells us that because of America's distance from Britain, it was easier to revolt and become an independent nation. Britain couldn't always be around to check up if America was following all his rules, like, paying his taxes. So America turned into a rebellious teenager, surviving on fast foods, turning him into the country we know him as today! )**

_I wish I would have remembered that before I got onto the highway._

So instead I made a call through a public telephone. After fiddling around with my pocketbook and depositing the coins, I dialed the number. The tone played for a minute, and just as I was going to place it back into the reciever, Someone picked up the phone. I brought it back to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Alfred, it's Arthur and I need those-"

" Yeah sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, I'll call back!" He laughed.

The beep followed shortly afterward, almost mockingly. After a length of time of conveying my message, I stopped recording, still steaming with frustration. Alfred would most likely check after election day. I'm going to have to look into some extra locks for my house when all this is over. When I went back to my car, Uni was sitting in the driver's seat so I pushed her over to the passenger's side. she snorted in dissent, but didn't resist. I ruffled her mane.  
>" I suppose you wanted to drive?" She nibbled my sleeve, pulling my arm back to her head. " Uni, I can't pay attention to you and the road. You're going to have to let go." Uni didn't relent, instead she nickered and knocked her head against my shoulder affectionately. A honk blared in my ear, and I turned with a screech, slamming on the brakes. The man hollered something foul out the window as they drove away.<p>

"Uni! I told you! No more of that!" There was no answer. Just the rumble of the engine and the rattling A/C for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>jib: sad look<p>

The rules are different when it comes to a Brit's version of Black jack. it's played like crazy eights , and not like the American banking game.

so how was it? sorry about the delay, things got hairy at home, so, i had deal with that.


	5. Change

_Maybe I've got enough time to go walking. _

I was getting cabin fever from being inside that dusty house. It did have everything I needed, and there was no shortage of unread books. But staying in one place for a time will make anyone insane. I made my way through the halls, admiring the paintings. All the important people, from royalty to musicans was here, from first to last. But in nearly every one had them outside, with greenery and the open air. But as paintings are, they stay inside, no matter the setting that was created . I came to the end of the hallway , and realized that I had missed one. A servant, (I think.) had just put up another artwork adjacent to the other wall. It was large, So I had to back a up a few paces. Now with the ladder carried away, I saw it more clearly. Hanging above the broad window, was Britain. In the painting, he appeared to be standing up, a sword in his right hand, and saluting with his left. He looked more gallant and confident in the painting than in real life. It was like he had aged. something had changed. A tragedy perhaps. With a closer look, the date read, 1607. I entered the room that the servant came out of. He had put the previous painting on the floor, covering it with a white sheet. I lifted the cloth to look at the date. 1776. That rung a bell in my head, but I couldn't remember why it was important.

Going back into the hallway, I noticed that the window was open. _It's open? Oh, look at the sky today, it's so wonderful and clear. _I wanted to jump out of the window and run into the grassy fields. The warm wind felt so refreshing as it blew onto my face. _I feel like I could be carried off into the sky. _Just as I was about to leave for a walk again, I heard a door slam that made the house shudder. I heard him exclaim " That Yank!" Quickly as I could, I got down from the ledge and picked up my crutches. (I still needed them to move around.)

"Kira, Where are you?"I heard Britain call. Hastily I hobbled to the lobby. "I'm sorry if I gave you a fright, shutting the door like that. " I tilted my head, asking for more information, but he said "Not right now. Please, I'd rather not talk about it at the moment."  
>It seemed petty at the time, but what I didn't realize then, was that he was always mature and honest. And that outburst was shameful. There was some unwritten rule that you weren't supposed to express your anger in the presence of a guest.<p>

"I'll start dinner. I'm making Lancarshire hotpot tonight, if you like." With a nod of my head, he turned to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>You're letting your imagination run away again! <em>_'a unicorn distracted me and nearly caused my own death' Is not something a sane person says._But how else could I describe my distress, or explain my frustration? I was actually more upset with myself than with America at the moment. Angry, that I stupidly let go of the steering wheel. Angry, that I let myself get stuck in fantasy land. I was so wrapped up in thought, I almost burned the hotpot, letting it stay in the oven too long. Kira had just walked in to see how the food was, and when she saw me rushing to get it out, the look on her face said

-Cripes, you're dangerous when you cook!-

But Kira did nothing else. The table was set, and after serving her and myself, I made an effort for conversation.

"So, I see you're doing better." I said, handing her a paper and pen.

Somewhat, that run took a toll on my legs. I was actually planning to leave soon.

"I see. Your other wounds are healing exceptionally then?"

Yes, actually. All the ones I can see, at least.

" Alright, if you feel that you're ready, I trust your judgement."

I have a request. I gestured for her to go on.

I want to see my house today. It was very obvious, no veiled intents. But I couldn't understand why she wanted to see it. It wasn't going to change into something else if she didn't tend to it. I didn't bother asking why, knowing I'd probably get a very vague response. Dinner was finished quickly with eagerness. I too was curious to see her house, being that Derbyshire was a rich area. _It's a good thing I cleaned the car beforehand. It wouldn't be proper to make a lady sit in dirt and grime._ It Turned out Kira's house was not more than ten minutes away. It was a simple looking cottage, but not without good taste. A garden was planted on the sides of the house , a fountain in the front yard. The lawn was well kept, though a few dandelions had sprung up, and the grass looked a little lighter on one side than the other. But when she viewed the house, she looked completely distraught. All that I saw was a normal place, with the door ajar and some glass bits scattered on the floor. Kira tottered away on her crutches, moving faster than I could get out of the car to assist her.

" Britain. "

It was only the second time I had heard her speak. When I had caught up to her, I realized why she had called my name. The entire place had been ransacked! Trinkets that had no value were spread haphazardly on the floor , boxes and chests lay open and empty. The doors had been smashed open, and some still hung by their hinges. Not even the shelves were spared, all was empty except for a jar of olives. The front of the house was merely a ruse to the passerby to make believe that nothing had happened. Still in shock, I stared dumbly at the chaos, while Kira hurried to a different part of the house.

"No, no no!" She cried. " It's gone! they to-" All the shouting caused her to go into a fit of coughing. I ran to her side.  
>" Shh, You're going to make it worse. Calm down ." Kira shook her head, trying to speak again.<br>"No more. Listen to me, the more you strain the more you're going to regret it!" I hadn't meant to yell, but nothing else had worked before. Kira quieted and her demeanor changed. Then, she held up a chunk of wood. On it, a black eagle with a crown on it's head and one in it's claw, and a scepter in the other, was etched into it.

_Prussia was here? Why?_

* * *

><p>finished! how'd you like this one? it's all apart of the plan to make cliff hangers like this.<p>

a slight reference to the american revolution in the paintings there if you didn't notice. -.-


	6. Information's the key

" I'm sorry. "

"Why? Why are you sorry? You can't bring this all back. You didn't take it away." Kira faced away from me. "Just leave."

"I can't leave, and you can't stay here. There's no telling when they might come back. It's not safe. ." I paused when Kira stood up, talking more to herself,

" I don't believe it.."

"Kira? Listen, I'll do everything I can to help. This Ex-nation can't hide in the shadows forever. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll- oof!"

Kira buried her face into my chest suddenly, wrapping her arms around me. I could hear her sobbing, tears soaking into my suit. I held her close, comforting her. I couldn't begin to imagine her devastation. All the things she kept close, the house that she had worked for, was torn to pieces. They might as well have burned down the house, but yet they preserved it as a mockery, leaving a crude signature behind. After a moment, she let go, and I led her back to the car. For the rest of the night I was busy making calls to Scotland and yard, but to no avail. There hadn't been any reports of an albino in the city. Nor were any other attacks related to our case. I tried calling Germany, but as fate would have it, the phone number I used was out of date._ I won't give up just yet. _If all else failed, I would look for Prussia myself.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's nothing? Yes, I understand. Yes.. Yes, no. Thank you for your time." -click- "Bugger!" Britain crossed another name off the list in front of him. " It isn't enough! They all say the same thing." He shook his head.<p>

Britain never looked so frustrated before. Agitation made his bushy brows twitch, and his eyes squint. I sat down beside him on the couch. He didn't really acknowledge my presence, except for a quick glance past his shoulder. Head in his hands, he puffed out a breath. I tapped his shoulder. Britain turned to face me. "hm?" I wrote, You should take a break. There isn't much left to do.  
>" I suppose you're right." <span>Tea?<span> "Don't trouble yourself, I'll get it started." he rose. _Always so quick to do, he never really seems to let himself relax._

Steam rose from the tea pot ,a gentle wisp at first. As I was watched, it slowly turned into a white column of smoke, blasting its way to get out. Britain didn't notice though, still fixated on the paper . The kettle began to squall under the pressure, yet it went unobserved, as he seemed to be in animated conversation with a invisible friend.

_Hello? Turn it off! Wait. He can't hear me. It doesn't look like he'll break off his chat with, whoever. I need to get his attention, and giving him a note won't do the trick._ I rummaged through the closet, searching for an air horn or maybe even a bell. Most of the things I found were old relics, some giving off a salty smell. _Normal people have mops and brooms, this one has scabbards and old uniforms in their closet. He doesn't have bad taste in hats though._ The dust and feathers made me sneeze. Fanning the tiny particles out, I noticed something on the floor that been pushed to the back ._Why in the world does he have something like this in here?_

I lifted a large cauldron from the closet , and feeling its sudden heavy weight, dropped it on the floor with a solid thunk.

" Ah! The tea! No, no, no blast it all! Kira, we're going to have to wait a while," he stopped ." What on earth are you doing with the cauldron?" I lifted it again, heading back to the closet. " Aren't you full of surprises? " I flashed a quick smile. He turned his attention to the kettle. _I wonder what he used to use that thing for? Looks a bit dirty to cook with._

" I have some Chai tea from India , if you'd like some? It's a little better than having Earl gray all the time." I shrugged my shoulders._ It all tastes the same to me._ I took a seat at the table, waiting patiently. When Britain came back, I noticed he used the porcelain tea set, the blue one that was always on display in the ornate glass cupboards. These cups and plates, were thin and delicate, carefully crafted to perfection. _Well, so much for using it on a good occasion._ We sat in silence, both of us mulling over our worries in our thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about the torn place I used to call home. A place that looked so familiar before. A place, that I had paid for, made it what it was, made it my own. But now, it was nothing, as bare as a plucked chicken.

-knock knock-

_A visitor? At this hour?_ Britain and I mirrored expressions. We were probably thinking the same thing. He excused himself, but before he could get to the door, it flung open!

"Bonjour! I have come !" France had a wide smile on his face as he strutted into the house.

"France!What is the meaning of this? You can't go barging into people's homes!"

"I knocked, no? I come to your abode,and this how you treat me?" he dramatically lifted his hand to his temple. " You 'ave no heart!"

" Get out of here. You have no place in being in my house. Especially not at this hour!"he growled.

Now I could see why America related him to a bulldog, guarding the house like one. I had to keep myself from laughing as I pictured it. Britain began to push against France, trying to force him out. But France wasn't affected. He stood there, still laughing and talking, not moving an inch further than when he had came in. "Allo mademoiselle~." The look in his eyes reminded me of predator, when it sees it's prey. I peered at him over the brim of my cup, staring daggers back into his eyes. I was deathly afraid of him, but I had no intention of showing that his presence put me on edge. Britain and France were face to face now. I didn't care to really listen, but I noticed the Brit was dealing out most of the insults, pointing a finger at him. France did not stay nonchalant for long. Soon he was in his face, waving his arms and shouting.

"You never let me say why I came in the first place, Britain!"

Britain stopped fuming. I was beginning to forget why they had started in the first place.

" Well? What did you want?"

" To meet that mysterious femme you 'ave 'ere" He gestured to me. Britain growled, and France changed his response. " Joking, only joking Angleterre! Actually I heard about the incident with her house. I came to help."

After taking a deep breath, he replied,"Thank you, but I can handle this. I do appreciate your concern." France was not moved." Non, your baggy eyelids say differently. I'm surprised she could get you to sit down for a moment. Rest Angleterre. Both of you look like you're going to collapse. He winked. " I will take care of everything. "

Too tired to care, he agreed, the sleepiness slurring his words. "Fine, just don't make a lot of "-yawn- "noise." Come on Kira, I'll walk you to your room.."

I wasn't too elated that he was leaving France in charge.

* * *

><p>France was working for a while through the scribbled notes and abbreviated words on the paper. He took down several personal notes for his own book, trying to decode the stray words written here and there.<br>He chuckled, erasing some information, and sending out some numbers to another he rubbed his eyes, very sure by now that sleep would not make him very beautiful if he didn't catch up with it. He propped up his head with his hand, fingering some of the golden locks that had fallen in front of his face. The bright screen made his eyes squint at the page, as he scrolled down. The sound of the mouse clicking turned into the ticking of the clock. The Frenchman found himself nodding, but not for conversation's sake, as his heavy eyelids drooped, and the scenery flickered until all was dark.

* * *

>EDIT: still working on chapters.<p><p> 


	7. Sabotage, a French word

Germany sighed as he drove home in the Kubelwagon. Another meeting gone sour.  
>Times had changed for the European country. his brother hadn't contacted him in weeks, he was still paying off the world war II debt, and if that wasn't the icing on the cake, a new person had joined the world meetings;more like an audience than an actual participant. <em>Not enough to be concerned about.<em>he reasoned. Still,Prussia wasn't one to stay away for long, especially on the weekends, when Prussia was usually craving a drink. Germany half expected at any moment, for his older brother to burst through the door and say,

" Hey, West! Let's start the week with a beer!" But no one came. It was lonely. But then, being alone was what the nation wanted, one of the few things he found peace of mind.

The telephone rang, but just as he was going to answer it, the power went out._ It's just that kind of week isn't it?_ He felt around the room, until he was sure he was in the kitchen. Germany could barely see as he opened the drawers, searching for a light or a box of matches. his hand found an old battery flashlight. with a click, it shone in the room, illuminating the kitchen.

"Germany, Germany!"

"Vhat? who's there!" Germany yelled. He moved closer to the voice, pointing the light out in the dark.

Italy was just outside his window, waving at him.

"Germany,The power went out in my house! Can I stay at yours?"

"Nien, There's no power here either. "Germany closed the window." Why don't you sleep it out, like you do most things?"

"But, It's cold! No amount of blankets is gonna fix this, and I can't even cook pasta!" Italy pressed his face against the glass. Germany closed the blinds.

"Not my problem." Germany could hear muffled complaints as he walked away. He felt bad for his former ally. But he had to learn to be on his own once in a while. He also wasn't in the mood to be bothered by such a needy, high matinence friend. _It probably isn't even that bad._ he thought. Italy had a tendency to exaggerate when it came to his own problems; Like sending out SOS signals when his shoes were untied. _Still, he just might stay there all night if he's desperate enough._

"Italy!" he called." You can come in. Just be careful where you walk."

"Yay! I knew you come through for me!" Italy ran in, shivering.

"Just stay in the living room, I need to check if I can get my generator to work." Germany headed down to the basement with a candle.

"I can help! Tell me what to do, and consider it done!" He saluted.

Germany ignored it. When it came to mechanics, it was a miracle when anything of Italy's was in working condition, or worked when you wanted it too. This had been proven multiple times. S_urely,_He thought,_ an electric generator is no different._

**( But for once, Germany was wrong. You see, it was an Italian that came up with the first electric generator.)**

It took an hour to get it started, but it was well worth the effort, as the heat was the first to turn on. Italy scurried upstairs, ready to start cooking. Instead of telling him to wait until tomorrow to eat, Something caught his eye. Three out of four electric wires still worked when he tested them. As he inspected the cord, he saw that one had been severed. Not blown or disconnected, which meant that someone had been tampering with it. It also meant, that someone had planned this very recently.

"Germany? what's wrong?"

" Somebody's been planning this outage. See the wires?"

Italy didn't understand all the technical statements that Germany made, or the references between regular blowouts and sabotage.  
>When he finished explaining, they went upstairs to the dining room. He couldn't think of who would want to cut off his power. <em>If they wanted to really make me useless, they would of destroyed the spare generator too. So they must have only needed my power to be out for a short time, a specific time.<em> Italy was the only other one he knew had lost their power. _But was my house the only that was targeted? _Germany was lost. he hadn't begun to consider who had done it._ Well France is still griping about money. but sabotage? No, that would only take money away from him. _

By the time the food was done, Germany was having a headache, and the clatter of the dishes didn't help. The telephone rang. and rang. At this point, He didn't care. it would have to wait. He needed to think, and not stress himself out with late night calls.

* * *

><p>France, after a short nap, was helping himself to a few drinks. It wasn't like the refined red wine at his house though. Bored, and a bit restless, he thought,<em>There is <strong>other<strong> people that need my attention in the house._ Hohohoho!"France tried the first bedroom door. Locked. he jiggled the handle of the next door. It gave a little. He restrained himself from laughing again. Just as he was about to sneak in,

-Smack!-

his head collided with a blunt object. It wasn't enough to knock the Frenchman out, but it did phase him. Kira smiled at her accomplishment. _Right on target._ It was warning enough for France as she locked the door.


	8. Headache

Britain woke up the next morning to see France sleeping on the couch, Ice pack on his forehead.

_I wonder why. _He thought.

Kira was sastisfied with herself at the moment. Having warded off France was no small feat to her. She wondered how Britain could be so careless as to let him be last one awake._ He must have really been tired. Or he's slowly losing it. Which would explain him talking to_ _air_. Kira hadn't figured out everything about the brit. Now that she had to stay with him, for a lack of home, There wasn't much else to do. Recently she had gotten back her voice with no pain, but didn't want to tell him. That would bring more questions, which was something she wanted to avoid. Who said Kira had to tell him anything while she was here? But, she had an urge to confide in someone. Someone to tell her hopes and fears,and be able to share a laugh. Kira had a few friends, but, not very close ones.

* * *

><p>"France, you're still here?"<p>

France eye's were darting around the room ""Sssh! I don't want that girl waking up and find me still 'ere" He looked around frantically, gripping the arm of the couch. Last night's encounter was more than a surprise for him.

"Come on France, you're not afraid of a harmless girl like her are you? I know she gave you bad look when you came in last night,"

"She tried to kill me. Why do you think I have this icepack?" He lifted it momentarily for him to see the bump on his head and also to get some pity.

" You must be exaggerating. Ha! Kill you? I- h-I can't take even take you seriously right now!" Britain started to laugh.

"Please, Angleterre you've got to believe me! She packs a punch like Hungary with her frying pan!" France desperately tried to convince him.

"I think you need to go home, France. All that wine is making your head a mess." He patted his back, leading him out the door. France left reluctantly.

Taking a breath, Britain was happy that he was gone. All seemed the more peaceful when he wasn't decided to wander in his own house, as he had seen Kira do days before. It was a very large place, and sometimes Britain forgot about the rooms he hadn't visited in a while. He opened the windows in the hall, letting in the air. Dusty closets were revisited. Not all of them were used for clothes. They held old souvenirs, from his pirate days, and the darker times, like the Victorian Era. He lifted the old cauldron, putting it further back in the closet. He hadn't used it in a while, And probably wouldn't. After all, he wasn't fighting anyone after the world wars had ended.  
>Doors creaked open to long hallways. The gallery had recently been redone, because the aged paint on the walls was starting to crack. Now there was a layer of newly dried white paint. He looked over the portraits of his old bosses, and important people in his house. Each of the painted faces had a story, and he remembered nearly every single one of them. Of course, he did have his own amongst them. It was at the end of the hallway, placed high on the wall, so any visitor would have to look up.<p>

He was about to go into the lobby, when he saw Kira gazing up at his painting. Hands folded behind her back, she stood there, occasionally tilting her head. It reminded him somewhat of a clock. Britain tried not to snicker. Kira looked so silly, lost in her thoughts. She turned, suddenly and caught him staring at her. He faked a cough, and went into a nearby room.

_I should review the progress that France made. Call up the station, check if I missed any calls or updates. _His face felt a bit hot. Britain blamed it on the rising temperatures of summertime.  
>There were 3 missed calls. One returned call from Scotland and yard, saying that there was another attack that may have been connected to Kira's incident, and the second, was a returned call from the police office. They hadn't come up with anything. The third was a number he didn't recognize at all. The message was very long, so he pressed the play button, anxious to hear it. <em>It must be important. Perhaps it was a number that France called?<em>

-Beep-

"Hello! Zis is Prussia, calling your phone! As you can see, I'm causing mass hysteria across Europe. You don't know it yet, but zee other countries are experiencing the rough side of my Awesomeness! I started with yours with a small raid of Kira's home and a few others, but everyone else will be hit harder! kesesesese!"

_How did he get this number? I had it changed twice. It's been a while since I've even had a call from one of the other countries._

"But that doesn't mean I von't come back to finish you off! I vill be hanging up now... Prussia out!"

"Ah!"

"Kira?" Britain saw her in the corner of his eye.

"H-he's coming back? That voice- I know it. He was the one."

_Her voice is back. But when did that happen? _Britain thought.

" I saw your house. I was there, remember?" Britain was sure Kira was just in shock from things.

"Not that! The highway men, he was the leader. That voice.. that horrible laugh.." Kira shuddered."I can't bear to think that I'll see him again."

" It won't be that easy for him to attack, because we'll be prepared for it. He just made a mistake by even calling back. We can trace his call to the last known position. Don't worry, It won't take more than two ticks!"

Kira was still uneasy. _This is his comforting speech? Men._

_I can't stop worrying when he's still out there! That's like telling an eyewitnness that noone's out to get them!_

It was silent as Britain did his work renewed with energy and a better lead. Kira thought it best to keep quiet;As Britain had problems consentrating when there was noise. From time to time they would take short breaks, pouring out the hot tea, and nibbling on morsels of food to keep them going throughout the day. While Britain was surviving on adrenaline, his senses alert, the opposite was true for Kira. She fell asleep easily on the couch, a few crumbs still on her skirt. Food, and the warmth of the room caused her to take an unexpected mid-afternoon nap. Neither were disturbed until the phone rang again, hours later.  
>Another meeting had been called, and Kira's attendance was required.<br>The only thing that surprised Kira more, was the little unicorn that she had seen walking the grounds.

Or was that her imagination?

* * *

><p>Review please. This was a pretty fun chapter but i keep having to edit it. I'd like to thank,<p>

**paperklip119**,(my most recent reviewer!)

**Phantoms Lil Waffle**,(for loving my story!)

**Draw a circle there's me**,(Thanks for telling about those spelling errors, I didn't think about it until then.)

**angelyuki78**,(I got into focusing on britain more.)

**white pedal**,( for giving me encouragement)

**kapteeni**,( you helped me a lot to get my story straight. If it weren't for you kira would have been a mary-sue, and I wouldn't have made it this far.)

**fire horse is prussia awesome** ( my first reviewer!)


	9. Misunderstandings

Early morning, the buzzing alarm clock awoke the country. Weary eyes looked at the time. There was a meeting to attend in 3 hours. getting ready would take less than 20 minutes. A cab would be called to his house, and probably arrive late. Still, that wouldn't be the "best part". It was hard enough to get through the rushing crowds for the planes, but with another holiday drawing nearer, there would be a lot of running rich people, who demanded all the attention of the flight staff. Sighing, he wanted to roll over, and sleep. Enjoy the day, without being prodded with the problems of a country. But, the world doesn't stop for one person. Nations must work, thrive, and learn to cooperate with the rules.

And it isn't easy to ignore your problems, when your economy is being attacked by unseen forces.

* * *

><p>Drifting from dreams to the waking world, was something that Kira did often. Especially when she wanted to see how one particular dream ended. It would get to the point, where she would stay in bed a little longer than usual. But no matter what she tried, the rising sun always made the dream vanish at the part that she never got to see. Something rubbed her shoulders. She heard her name being called from far away. Kira swatted at the air, wanting to move away from the noise. Kira jerked awake when she felt someone touch her back. Reacting, she grabbed it. It didn't cause her pain, but she thought for split second, that her cat was trying to wake her up to be fed. But, what she seized wasn't furry. Far from it actually.<p>

"Come on now, you're away with the mixer. I need you to wake up, love!"

Kira looked up at Britain, blinking. _It's too early for me to understand you right now.._

_"_We don't want to be late to the assembly. "

_Right. That little detail. _Kira waved him away, sitting up in bed. He left the room, now needing to ready himself.

He splashed some water onto his face, waking himself up a little more. Combing his hair was a challenge. Britain could only tease it a bit to make it look somewhat good. He was in the middle of shaving his chin, when his cell-phone rang. He wiped his hands off on a rag, and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, it's about time you picked up,I called you last night!"

"America, you do know that there's a time zone difference here?"

**(Apparently, America decided to call him at 10pm. But Because of the Time Zone difference of 5 hours, It was 3 am at Britain's. And that's never a good time to wake anyone. )**

"Right, sorry 'bout that. But you will so not believe this!"

"What did Tony do now?"

"Not Tony, the GOP race! Romney's really pushing the jobs first against Obama." He ranted on, about politics, Ohio, and moving forward.

-click- "huh? hello? Britain? Where'd ya go?"

* * *

><p>Britain and Kira arrived at the conference with time to spare. It was a habit of his to be there before anyone else, so he could sort out his work. He laid out the papers in front of him on the table. Britain wasn't exactly sure what the meeting was going to be about, <em>but if Kira is involved<em>,_ I'll try not to fight with France for once. _

One by one the countries filed in, some still chatting and making side deals. Most of them looked tired and ruffled. France was sporting a little more chin hair,Greece had sleepwalked in, Switzerland was fumbling with his shotgun, and the others were looking no better. Russia had just shut the door when a knock was heard. Germany had come in late. Excusing himself, he took his seat.

"Shall we discuss why this meeting was held?" Britain began.

Glares shot at him from all directions. Surprised by this, he looked indignantly back, confused as to why he was getting the ugly eye. France cleared his throat.

"You may be the Black Sheep, but you of all people should know why."

"What do you mean?" Britain voice rose.

France gestured to Monaco. She nodded and pulled a thick folder of papers. Reading out loud from the top, she spoke.

"7:23 Germany. Power was found to be sabotaged. 8:40, North and South Italy. Markets raided and power was lost.10:32, Switzerland. Mass robberies of local banks.11:15, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Denmark, Seamen reported to harassed shortly after leaving port.  
>The list went on for three pages. Monaco sat back down afterward, and France thanked her.<p>

"You see, the only one that hasn't been affected, is you."

Britain was astounded. He was being accused for crimes. This wasn't a meeting. It was a trial.

"Now hold on just a tick! What kind of reason would I have to attack all of you?"

Switzerland stood. "Not you. Her." He pointed to Kira.

"This didn't start until she showed up! I've seen her scoping out other countries. I caught her trespassing at my house!"

Kira looked wide eyed at everyone in the room, speechless._ What? They think I did it?_

"That doesn't make her guilty for all of these crimes! And I've been having my own trouble, mind you! I was recently attacked too. and I know exactly who to blame for all of this. Prussia!"

Gasps filled the room. Everyone turned to look at Germany, who was nodding. _It makes sense now._

"That would explain why my brother hasn't been in contact lately. Even before Kira first came to the assembly, he was distant."

The tension in the room eased between the countries, slightly. Further discussion consisted of soft apologies and speculations. It was decided any other quibbles of light importance, would be saved for the next scheduled meeting. Enough had been done for the day, and no one disagreed on that point. But, having rushed to get to the conference, the countries didn't feel like leaving either. food was ordered to the room, and they began to recline.

Kira wasn't particularly the social butterfly, but if she was spoken to, she could hold her own in the conversation. Italy was the first to greet her.

"Ciao, I'm Italy, the democratic republic! and this is my brother Romano!"

" Salve." He rolled his eyes. Romano didn't have all the energy that his brother showed, and he seemed bit rude to Kira.

"Nice to meet you..."_ His smile is almost contagious, but I think I'd tire out quickly. _Kira thought.

"I love pasta, and pizza I could eat it all day!"_ Seems a bit unhealthy.. At least the older acts a little more serious._

Romano's eyes darted past Kira. Seeing Britain, he moved quietly away. He was still wary of the island nation, ever since the war. Italy was, less aware, so to speak. But Britain had no ill intent to him at the moment. He was moving toward where Japan was standing alone, sensing the mood. He decided to talk with him.

"Hard to believe one country has caused so much trouble."

"Hai, it is quite unfathomable. But now that we know what is going on, how we will stop it?"

"I'm not sure. Seems like a really bad grudge against all the countries. But Kira was the first to be attacked,which confuses me."

"Perhaps she was at the wrong place at the wrong time?'" Britain hmmm'ed and sipped his tea.

"Britain, I have noticed she has been staying with you lately. If I am not being too impolite, may I ask why?"

"You aren't, old friend. You see, her house has been ransacked. It's no longer safe, and I daresay she can't defend herself if he does return."

"I see." Japan was satisfied with the answer. It was truthful, and to the point.  
>The talk continued, and eventually each country went home. Kira only met a few countries that day, and they made a somewhat better impression on her. There were some obvious criticisms though, and she took them as best as she could. They were countries, after all, and humans were a bit lower, she supposed. Kira went to start the car while Britain finished his conversation. There was a feeling she couldn't shake. It was something between fright and confusion. Her mind went over the events of the day, and all that had happened in the last few weeks. All this excitement was too much for her taste. She wished that she would have committed her sister's mailing address to memory. At least then she could talk to her about some questions she had. Kira never told her sister the whole story, most likely she'd be criticized when she was looking for comfort. In fact, that was probably the reason why Kira forgot the address.<p>

Kira felt something rest on her cheek. She thought it was a insect, so she slapped it off.

"Heeeyyyy!" a small voice squealed.

Kira looked left and right, trying to find the source. _Am I going crazy? I'm sure I just heard something. No. it must be the stress._ She took a breath, calming herself. _Bugs that sound like humans.. How ridiculous!_

* * *

><p>Alright the 9th chapter! So, the story has pretty easy to write since I'm on full inspiration. I'll probably edit this chapter later, though. A sister? this is new isn't it? sorry but she won't come into the story much. It really isn't about her. thanks angelyuki for the help!<p> 


	10. Smoke and questions

"Is something bothering you?"

Britain and I were sitting on the porch, enjoying the afternoon. Dinner would have been inside, as usual, but the smoke and the unbearable smell from the oven had forced us outside. We had to settle for some packaged snacks that were hidden away in the cupboards.

I drew a picture of a bug and then a circle backslash symbol on top of it. Talking had turned into a elaborate game of Pictionary when I didn't feel like writing what I wanted to convey.

"Bug problem?" Britain tilted his head.

I keep seeing- no, feeling little bugs near my face when I wake up. It might be gnats, but they make much more noise.. What are you chuckling about?

" oh-ha, don't mind me. Go on." He tried to cover his mouth, to make it look like he was coughing. But he failed to convince me.

You're laughing at me! I pushed at his shoulder, a little angry.

"Oh, no no no no, nothing of the sort.*snicker* Look, don't swat at the 'gnats'. They're very fragile, and they sometimes bring good luck."

_Strange Brit and his fantasies. _I shook my head. I noticed the window where a plume of black smoke was still flowing out. _shouldn't the smoke have cleared out by now?_

A silent look from Britain seemed to say,_ Not bound to stop any sooner._

* * *

><p>A sigh was exchanged between the two. The sun was beginning to melt below the horizon, and the light blue of the sky was being drained into a black night. The only noise heard for a while, was the clatter of porcelain cups settling on the table occasionally. It was hard not to drift into sleep with the coming night, with the calmness of the of the night, and the chirruping crickets. Kira was nodding off, until she heard a noise in the distance. Snapping her head up, she waited for the noise again. Kira looked at Britain, and then looked toward the noise again.<p>

"I don't hear anything." he said. _Why is she still writing? I've heard her speak without any trouble. _Britain had trouble understanding why she couldn't just talk if it was possible.

Kira had a knack for hearing small sounds that other people did not notice at first. A distant yell, or a neighbor's car, pulling into a driveway. Her talent also had it's problems. When ever she would hear noises at night, she would wake up, and it would keep her awake until the sound had ceased. Now, Kira was certain she heard a horses coming from the direction of the dirt road. She clutched her cup tightly for a moment, remembering the scene from not too long ago. The whinny of the horses, the laughter of the men when she tried to get away. His glistening red eyes, and the pale grin plastered on his face.

"Kira!"

She got back into the present.

" You look like you've seen a ghost. A-Are you alright?"

Kira shook her head slowly. With a shuddering breath she murmured a no. Britain bent over to pick up the shattered pieces of porcelain cup.  
>"What happened?"<p>

No response came. Kira looked away from the green eyes that asked for an answer.

"If you don't tell anyone, it'll be more of a burden on yourself."

She shut her eyes, considering this. Then breathing out,

" Prussia. I heard those horses coming down the dirt road over there, and, it reminded me." She pointed, where leisurely riders were trotting around.

" Seems like he's scared you enough to speak." Britain blurted out._Bugger. I was waiting for better timing.._

Kira realized her fauxpas. _Well that's just perfect._ But what he said true. _No beating around the bush for this one.  
><em>"Alright.. Yes,I have been keeping from speaking for about 2 weeks now. I didn't want to talk. I like dealing with my own problems. But lately, I don't know.. I just can't handle them all." She rested her head in her hands, frustrated.

Not exactly sure what to say, he rested a hand on her shoulder. Y_ou're not alone.  
><em>Shortly afterward, Britain and Kira headed inside, the smoke having cleared out. They talked softly now, as if they didn't want to wake someone up. But they were the only two in the house, as they headed to their separate rooms for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Is this even close to what Great Roman Empire had? <em>

Pale hands cupped together to grasp the golden coins. Then he parted them, letting it slip through his fingers.

_How did he get the world to it's knees? And then have them marvel at his strength..I remember the stories I told my younger brother. I bet he never suspected that I wanted to become stronger than Rome. Not a Ex-nation to be ridiculed. To be an empire! To rule over the world! I never got that chance. Until now._

With a snap of his fingers,a servant handed him a foaming mug.

_Of course, I'll let West rule beside me, if he has no objections. We'll split the world, half and half. Of course with my awesomeness I could do it all by myself, if I wanted to._ He took a long drink leaving some foam on his lip._ Hmm. this batch is salty..  
><em>  
>"kesesese! Ah, I miss drinking with West, but it won't matter for too much longer. Sure I might have made him a tiny bit mad by cutting his power, but once he finds out he'll be ruling the world with me, He'll understand."<p>

_I'll always win, one way or another._

* * *

><p>Ok! so that was pretty cool, yeah? please tell me if I'm making anyone Ooc, and I'll try to fix it. see ya guys later and I hope you have a good father's day weekend!<p> 


	11. An offer

Another day well spent for Germany. The perpetrator had been identified it was only a matter of time before he'd be found. Germany was disappointed in his older brother to have gone so far to get attention from the countries._ The thought of him not being a nation anymore must of gotten to his head. But even that isn't a good excuse just to attack suddenly on innocent people.  
><em>Even though all the reparations had been made to Italy's house, his ally still visited him, and today was no different. South Italy, or Romano didn't stick around long, saying he had a bone to pick with Spain. Germany knew their history, and most likely it was just an excuse to get away. He didn't mind if he left. Romano made it his business to insult Germany at every turn, and his abscence meant less to hear, and more time for his blood pressure to go down. As if Italy wasn't the moment they were talking about the recent things that had happened.

" Ve~ and now I have to sell off state assets, to pay some bills.." Italy frowned.

" At least things are going peacefully at your house. Ukraine is blaming me partly responsible for the controversial seven-year prison sentence that former Prime Minister Yulia Tymoshenko is serving."

"Yeah I remember that! I wrote an article on it remember? The Corriere della Sera_?_"

" Right. It came out on Friday." Germany said.

"Germany? Can we go outside? Your house really smells bad and it's hard to breath-" Italy stopped, catching himself._ Oh man, if I keep complaining about his house, he's just gonna kick me out. Germany looks scary right now!_

"Or maybe just a open a window? ha-ha.." Italy tried not to sound like a idiot, but the hard glare that he was getting from Germany made him want to cry. _Please say something..._

" Nien. It's going to rain soon and I don't vont you catching a cold." He crossed his arms, unmoved.

"But if I catch a cold that means I'll have to stay here longer! Don't you like my company?" Italy grinned mischeviously.

"Y-yes, I do but that doesn't mean you get yourself sick on purpose, It's not smart and - What are you doing outside?"

"It's fun out here Germany!" The Italian danced in the light rain, singing heartily, as if he were apart of a performance "Whoops!" Italy fell on his backside, but staggering back up, he recovered. "Ta -dah!" A now muddy faced Italian smiled at him. Germany was about to yell at him to come back inside, but he didn't have to when lightning struck a nearby tree.

"Aaah! Help, help, Germany, nature is attacking! Ouch!"

The lightning seemed to be following him as it struck the ground, hitting every nearby tree and bush that he ran to for cover. Italy rushed back inside to Germany,hugging him tightly. Germany could feel Italy's heart thumping against his chest as he put his arms around him. Italy smiled at the warm comfort. Germany looked away, trying hard not to blush.  
>"Alright, you're okay.. now, wipe your face." He held out a dish rag, but Italy didn't see it, and used Germany's shirt to wipe the mud off. Germany didn't correct him, but he used it on himself, now that there was a bit of splattered mud on his own face.<p>

- Ding dong-

Out of habit Italy called out, "Who is it?"

Germany put a hand over his mouth, quieting the loud italian. He looked through the peep hole. A finger was covering the glass. There was no nearby windows to look out at the visitor, so he gestured for Italy to stand behind him, in case there was any trouble.  
>He opened the door, slowly making it creak. with his other hand he clutched a gun. He pulled open the door to reveal Prussia standing there, looking smug.<p>

" Ita, why don't you stay in the kitchen for a while? Cook whatever you like." Germany remained calm, at least while Italy was in the room. He didn't want Italy involved in whatever was going to happen next.

He nodded, hurrying off.

"I've come to make you an offer of a new agreement." Prussia said, as soon as the kitchen door closed.

"What kind?"

"Don't intterupt." Prussia lifted his hand." I vant to rule the world. It's a small task, but I'd like for you to rule beside me when all my conquest is over."

"It is fruitless trying for something like that."

"You doubt my awesome? It was done once by Great Rome, and so, I will do it too!"

" Why bruder? I thought you learned from his mistakes. He was arrogant, and he couldn't control all of his land. That's why he fell."

"That's why I elected you to be my right hand man."

"Neither of us can start a war, even if we wanted to and I don't have the resources for it! Please, bruder,Don't start World War III. This is the longest time I've had any peace!"

" You've gone soft! Are you so afraid?" Germany was dumbstruck at the verbal blow. He stared at his brother, unable to think. Prussia turned on his heel, heading back out the door.

"Bruder.."

Prussia slammed the door behind him.

Germany could barely think straight, let alone listen to Italy talking to him. _Has he completely lost it? _It took him more than few minutes to get himself into focus. Italy tried calling his name, but Germany didn't respond much, except for a short mutter. Standing up, he went to his bedroom. Sleep didn't come, and he didn't expect it tonight.

Outside, in the now drizzling rain, Prussia mounted his steed, who was impatiently pawing the ground. He caught up with his followers who were waiting at the corner of the street.

"What news, Lord Prussia? " One of them asked.

"West won't be joining us."

"But you were so sure that he would! He is your brother after all, sir."

"Some things, we'll never agree on. Gehen wir! Time isn't on our side!"

_They're all afraid of being conquered. And they should be. I'm in it alone now. But something like this won't stop me. I will be known, feared, and remembered. This is far from the end._

* * *

><p>Whew! I thought I wasn't going to be able to end this chapter with something cool! i think my brain was rebelling for a while since I've been writing so much. ( may need to take a breaks more often.)<p> 


	12. Preparation

The sun was shining over the vast land that was Spain's home. The light danced over the rooftops, illuminating the villa. Spain admired the view outside his window,which was overlooking the town. It would only take a few more hours, before the streets would be filled with people once more. The Spaniard rubbed his eyes. night life was fun, but the morning was always a bit lazy. He pulled on his robe, and went to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He was about to sit down in the living room, when he saw Romano,fast asleep in the recliner. One hand covered his eyes, while the other had served as a pillow. Spain ruffled his hair. Romano shuffled over, smacking his hand. Spain smiled, quietly laughing.

"Romano, you should get up~"

"Nhhhh! go 'way. You stupid Spaniard."

"Come on, up, I've got an important meeting to go to, and I'm sure your brother misses you by now." Spain lifted him up, making him stand.

"mm.. Fratello doesn't care whether I come home or not. He's always with Germany or at his house." But Romano got up, and took Spain's coffee to the table, taking long gulps. Spain shrugged, and poured himself another cup. Spain's eyes glazed over as he sat down, thinking about the day ahead. He turned his head in Romano's direction, tapping his finger.  
><em>Then after I have dinner with the boss, I'll have to go check on my orchids. People are stealing more lately from my farms, especially the cherries. ¡Oh, pueblo mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?<em>

" Hey. what's with the staring?"

_And then I have return that call from France,_

"Spain! C-cut it out!" Spain grazed his hand over the his hair curl, oblivious. " What do you want Roma?"

" Hand. Away!"

"hmm? oh, Lo siento mi amigo." _Really, what is he being so sensitive about?_

Shortly afterward Romano made his exit, and Spain began getting ready for the day.

-Ring, Ring- The phone rang as Spain finished brushing his teeth.

" Sí, esto es España, ¿Quién llama? Oh France, it's you! sí, I was just about to call you back."

" Get dressed mon ami, it's important. Le premier mouvement a été faite." France's tone grew serious.

" ¿es así? " with a confirming noise from the Frenchman, Spain hung up. Placing the phone on the receiver, he thought,

_It looks like there's going to be a change of plans after all. _He called his boss, putting a in sick day, and sent his bull to guard the orchids and farms. With a quick change of clothes he went out the door, where France was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Kira was climbing out of the window as quietly as she could, but had gotten caught by America, who happened to be visiting Britain that day. She blamed the squeaky window, which was long overdue for some WD-40.

"Ahh.." She couldn't think of a good excuse, and it was obvious as she stood there, one leg over the ledge.

" Don't worry, I'm not gonna snitch on you." He smiled. " Let me guess, it's his food isn't it?"

She shook her head "No of course not! I,.. that's not the whole reason."Kira turned her head away, not wanting to say anymore. America looked her over,suspicious.

"Come on, you can trust me!" America coaxed. But to no avail. She had no reason to trust someone that seemed so reckless. What he was asking wasn't impossible, nor was it her darkest Kira had made quick friendships before,and when she revealed a secret, no quicker than the next day, Shehad heard rumors that people had came up with. Nasty, troubling little whispers that weaved into stories and questions that she'd rather not answer. _But, this isn't that bad. Maybe,maybe I'm overreacting. _Kira climbed back inside the house.

"Well I-"

"There you are America. Now, should I start lunch without you or have you lost your appetite?" Britain was holding a spatula in his hand, which was coated in slimy brown grease.

"Dude, let me handle the food this time, and let me introduce you to my two best friends, Salt, and sugar!" America joked.

"I can't stand those sugary foods you stuff into your face, and I'm not willing to risk a heart attack by eating it." he said coldly.

America laughed, patting his back, as if he were an old man who couldn't taste anymore. Kira shut the window. _Tomorrow, After breakfast. That is, if America returns to his house by then. I can't have two pairs of eyes around the house. With any luck I'll make it as far as Venice or Rome, and be back in time before Britain can notice I'm gone. I wonder if-_

"Kira?" Britain motioned with his head to the window, asking why it was open before. _Questions, questions! I liked it better when he thought I couldn't talk. _America went away to make lunch, with a secretive wink to Kira.

"I've been noticing that there have been some open windows as I walk through the house, but an hour or so later, it's closed again. I know the servants haven't been doing it, I sent them out for a vacation with a week's pay." Britain raised a bushy eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I've just been looking outside, enjoying the fresh air.." He narrowed his eyes at Kira, sensing the lie._ He's not buying it. Why does he want to know? Agh! I can't even look at him, his faces just makes me feel more guilty._

"Alright, Alright! I've always wanted to see the world! I couldn't do it before when I didn't have the time living in Derby-shire and working!I longed to go out, see the countries and their great architecture,their history. Ever since I looked at a map of the world, I wondered at the possible things that I would see. I'd tried it before, visiting Brandenburg and Silesia. But when I got back I'd lost my job. So I resorted to the market."

"I- I'm sorry that happened to you."He sputtered, surprised at her confessing so quickly." Wait, did you say, Silesia?"

"Yes, I did.. I even wrote a paper review on the history of Prussia there. How short Prussia actually existed as an actual nation. Kind of sad actually when you think about it." Then, it hit Kira like a gunshot as realization swept over her.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, pueblo mío, ¿qué estás haciendo? = Oh, my people, what are you doing?<strong>

**sí, esto es España, ¿Quién llama?= yes this is Spain, Who is calling?**

**Le premier mouvement a été faite= The first move has been made.**

**¿es así? = Is that so?  
><strong>

Ah! thanks so much for the reviews you guys! if you have some suggestions on some things, input is welcome. hope I answered some of ya'll's questions in this one!


	13. Nightime Advantage

" Three more attacks have been made in Europe." Germany pointed out with a long stick.

A map of europe and the surrounding lands, was projected onto the wall. red dots signified the attacks, and the board became littered with them as the days passed. Blue ones were the most recent. But the pattern didn't make sense. The time stamps were too close together for one force to doing it all. Plus, these were miles away from each other.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Things were going to change.<p>

Sneakily Prussia advanced throught the night, eager to begin his next mission. This was a big part of his plan and if it succeeded, He could use the same tactic, over and over again. He scoped out Austria's house. It wasn't as large as it used to be when the Hapsburg Empire existed, but it was still a good place to start.

"Hoho, it has been a long time since I've visited this house. Ow! A rat just bit me!"

"Don't get distracted amigo, we have to focus on the mission. Es sólo una herida superficial."

"Maul halten! We can't be seen here, or the whole plan goes kaputt, understood? "

The trio hid in the bushes, spying out Vienna. Before them was a small village just on the outskirts of Vienna, called Pfaffstaetten. It was the perfect time of night, when all were asleep, and the few noises that they would make could easily be mistaken for animals moving around in the brush. _If all goes according to plan, there'll won't be any blood shed. But that doesn't mean we'll never have to get our hands dirty. Now, If we can just complete this,we'll have Austria begging!_

"Kesesese! I can just see his face now!"

Spain and France were moving ahead now, weaving through the vineyards. Prussia brought up the rear, watching for any people. His heart rate went up as they drew closer to the objective. It was a was a terrifying thrill for he hadn't felt in a long time.  
>France hadn't gotten more than a few steps away from his friend,when Spain had stopped at a particular place.<p>

"Hey! You can snack later, we don't have time for you to pilfer fruit!"

Spain nibbled another before moving forward. He didn't care too much for Austria's Mandeville vine. They weren't as good as his tomatos. He continued on, his left hand gripping his Espada. It had proved it's worth many times before, and tonight he hoped, it would not fail him.

* * *

><p>" So what are you implying Germany?" One of the nations said.<p>

"Prussia isn't the only one attacking. There's no way he's amassed a force this large in a matter of weeks. "

Germany spoke again, and speculated on the places where his older brother would strike. The least likely would be America and Canada, being too far away. the problem was, there was virtually no pattern to them, they appeared to be sporadic and had no real aim. With no solution in sight, the only thing done that day was to put notices up, letting the people know that Prussia and his men were wanted outlaws. After the meeting Germany talked with Italy.

"Between you and me Italy, I think nearly anyone is susceptible."

"Veh?"

"Who wasn't here today?"

" Well, America, spain, big brother, and some other guy." Italy looked confusedly at him, wondering why these questions mattered.

"Hm. America wasn't invited though. And since I don't know what that other country's name is, that leaves Spain and France. They both called in sick, didn't they?" Italy nodded. " I have a suspicon. But I'm not sure if I'm absolutely correct."_The meeting has been adjourned, so I'll let it wait. My voice is getting sore from yelling too much anyway. _Japan joined the group, and Italy started a conversation with him.

" Japan? Have you seen my fratello around?"

"South Italy? I don't think so. Wasn't he visiting Spain?"

"Yeah but he usually comes back by now." He said, looking at his watch. Germany couldn't understand why he worried so much about his older brother if he could take care of himself.

" You don't think the mafia gave him another job, do you?"

Japan did not have much to say on the mafia. His mafia eqivalent was the yakuza, but they operated much differently than any western organization. He decided to be unclear on the subject.

While that was going on, Germany's cogs were still grinding in thought. Germany tuned out his two friends for the moment, since it didn't concern him. The Mafia was the last thing he wanted on his mind._And if it is them, why did Prussia invite them to help him take over? If he and I were going to split the world. Unless,he plans to rule alone after their work is done. It'll take all three of them combined to take down America. And if he thinks that Prussia won't wage war on him then he won't prepare for it. Which makes him a sitting duck. If only I'd thought of this during the conference.._

" Germany? you don't look so good. Perhaps you should sit down for a while, It is unhealthy to stand and use your voice all day." Japan suggested.

Germany hadn't noticed that he had his hand to his temple, sweating. The sudden change from the air conditioned building to the hot summer afternoon had affected him along with the added stress. With a confirming gesture, he sat down, wiping his brow on with his sleeve. Germany wasn't used to the hot climate of the foreign country. He preferred the cooler temperatures native to his home, like snow or cloudy days. Not a humid, windless place like Egypt.  
><em><br>_

_I don't want to even try to guess the temperatures.  
><em>Germany chanced a glance upward. The sun gleamed into his eyes, a bright contrast against the light blue sky. He shielded them quickly, looking back down at the pavement. Concentrating on it wasn't much help, as sudden nausea hit him. Germany felt his stomach churning and flopping, and his body wanted to rebel, and eject whatever was inside. The sun beat down on him, and he felt a trickle of sweat on his bare neck. Something cold pressed to his head, and he leaned against it, thankful for miniscule relief. He looked up at Japan, who was holding a wet rag. Germany shook his head, trying to tell them to leave him be. Italy didn't let him have his way.

"Italy, start up the car, then come back here and help me get Mr. Germany into the front seat."

"What's going on Japan?"

No answer was given. There was none that were satisfactory, even in Japan's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Es sólo una herida superficial.= It's just a flesh wound.<strong>

**Maul halten!= shut up!**

edit!Ahhh,now that was a better way to end the chapter, yeah?

ok, so, I'm probably gonna slack a bit because I've been doing stuff, so the next chapter won't come out as fast as this one. I'll be doing my best, but mostly the computer I'm using is a bit wacky. I'm trying to convey this story as best as I can the way I see it in my head. I've been excercising more, so I've been putting more time away to go out walk and do stuff. Hopefully, all will work out by the end of the week, so, wish me luck!  
>Also, thanks <strong>Diddle10<strong> I was bit tired and didn't look at my spelling when I first submitted the first part of the chapter.


	14. Coffee, anyone?

" Germany is unwell." Japan said.

"What? Just like that? " Britain was confused as Japan relayed the details to him. He sat up, paying close attention as Japan wiped his brow, as he reclined in the chair next to the hospital bed where Germany lay, with Italy keeping steady conversation him in the room, fans blowing. Any nurse that would have walked in at that moment, would ran back outside for a need of a heavy coat.

"I fear we may have caught whatever Germany has also. We are contracting the same symptoms, but not as serious as his. I'm afraid *cough* we won't be able to make any appearances."

Off in the back round Britain heard,

"Let me speak with him. I've got something important to say to Britain." a grumbling voice came.

"Go ahead, I'll hear Germany out." _Though I think his mind could be altered in the state he's in._

"Italy, will you please make sure stays sitting down while talking? I have to leave for a moment." Japan said."  
>Ok, I'm handing over the phone to him."<p>

" Britain?"

"you've got me."

"I have a hunch. Remember what I said about there being more than one? I did more research on the reports of the raids, and - not now Italy, right, I'm sitting down- Sorry. I have two possible suspects, and where they might be headed. In fact as we speak, Spain, Prussia and France- What now?- excuse me. They could responsible for this. They are known for working together on many occasions. I believe you know them very well."

"Right, well I'll take that all into consideration. Thanks a lot, chap." Britain hung up the phone.

"Ve~. So what did he say?" Italy inquired, tapping on his shoulder.

"He doesn't believe me." Germany said, placing the phone back into the receiver. Sighing, he smoothed his hair back, which was in need of a good comb, and hair gel. Things that were not required by the hospital staff to bring to patients.  
>Italy fanned himself with a piece of paper as he read a magzine that a nurse had left. It was one of those outdated medical articles, that had probably sat in the office for years. He flipped over the pages, not really too interested with the ads. Italy sighed. There was too little to do. Germany didn't look like he was going to tolerate much, so he couldn't bother him. He could have eaten by now, but the hospital food didn't appeal to him. It was mushy pasta with some aged looking cheese sauce. "Bleh." Italy said, as he sniffed it. It smelled like it came from a fridge.<p>

"Germany?" Italy asked, pulling back the curtain that separated them. "Do you want some of my food?"

" Sorry Mr. Vargas, but you can't share your meals. At this time, the doctor says that you'd be harming him, and possibly yourself. Spreading germs around from plate to plate." A nurse walked in, checking up on them. The tag read Iverson. He checked their clipboards, one by one, writing minor notes. " You have to eat, if you're able. " Iverson pulled the curtain closed and picked up Germany's clipboard. " Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt, how're you feeling today?

* * *

><p>" I heard what Germany said over the phone." Kira said.<p>

"hmm?" Britain had forgot about her special hearing.

"You should listen to what he says. We need all the help we can get. If he says the trio might be responsible for these, we can't ignore a possible lead." She crossed her arms. Kira wanted answers, no matter the source.

_Look, it's not like i don't want to help, But Germany could be delirious right now. Sickness can make people say odd things.  
><em>Instead, he didn't reply. Britain scribbled something in his notebook, and put it away. _Anyway, I don't think it's worth getting my knickers in a twist.__I can hardly believe she gives Germany credit! What if Prussia told him to say that? He probably has him in on a side deal for all we know._

Kira shook her head. But pressing the matter wouldn't make him change his mind. Drinking her tea, she tried to imagine it with flavor, besides the sugar that she had added. Kira could never really appreciate tea as much as she did coffee. It always seemed weak with flavor, and coffee kept her awake, active, and happy. She hadn't really gone so long without it. She fumbled with her hair, trying to occupy her mind with something else. _I kind of wish America would visit now. He always brings a canister of coffee with him.  
><em>

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

_Speak of the country._

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to drop off those cleaning supplies. I figured by now you'd have cooled off, so, I brought them." He dropped the boxes onto the floor. " hey Britain I want you try this new coffee! It's an import from Madrid!"

"why thank you. " Britain faked a smile, knowing that America was going to leave it there, whether he wanted it or not. He held it behind his back, intending to drop it into the trash bin.  
><strong><br>(He never really was a fan of the stuff, ever since America switched to from coffee to tea in spite of him.)**

Kira saw her opportunity, and slipped it out of his hands. America saw her scurrying away to the coffee. He laughed. _At least someone in his house likes it. _Britain didn't notice the lack of weight in his hands, until he shoved them into his pockets. Soon a mocha smell drifted throughout the house, so thick, you could have tasted it in the air. Britain returned to his tea, as America and Kira chatted over the difference of imported, and native beans. It was rather boring to listen to, at least for him. What stopped Britain from nodding off, was a sudden loud snoring noise coming from the dining room. America and Kira were asleep, leaning up against each other, mugs still in their clutch.

_It's not even Four o'clock and they went out like lights!_

Britain gently removed the cup from Kira's hand. The brownish liquid was rimmed with a ominous black.

_I knew something was wrong._

* * *

><p>Ah this was refreshing to write. I'm back! i won't delay much more. i was a little frustrated is all. Now,i'm feeling good.<p> 


	15. Better rested

"America! wake up! Kira, come on!"

Neither stirred. America continued to snore, and Kira mumbled in her sleep. Britain pinched her. Kira brushed him off. He pulled on his lazily smacked at his hand .Every attempt to wake the two had no effect.

_What did the Academy professors call it ? I don't think it's Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. What's in this coffee? And where did he say he got this from anyway?_

**_"It's an import from Madrid!"_**

_Madrid. Spain. No, I must have heard wrong. wasn't it Cuba?_

* * *

><p>"vhere is Austria? Tell me right now!" Prussia held a musician up by the scruff of his shirt, pointing his sword at him. The man's legs dangled in the air, trying loosen his grasp. The trio had invaded a rehearsal hall looking for Austria. At first they thought that there was going to be fight with the violinists, but they ran for cover as soon as the first shot was fired.<p>

"You know mon ami, it would be best to listen. We've got all of Vienna under our control now."France said, flashing a grin as he leaned up against a piano. Spain cut himself a slice of apple for a lack of dinner.  
>Suddenly a crashing noise came the opposite direction. Prussia dropped the man, and signaled to France and Spain. "In the hallway, ruhig jetzt." He whispered, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Spain took the left corner, and France took the right side, turning off the light.<p>

Austria came out of the dark hallway. "I'm here. I might as well surrender with all my pride in intact." He stated, in a matter of fact tone. He'd dropped a tea tray and revealed his position on accident. Spain took down the red and white tricolor, and together they raised the Prussian flag. Flapping in the wind, the trio saluted, and Austria hung his head.

* * *

><p>"Germany, -you won't berieve the news!Austria has just surrendered to Prussia after he invaded!" Japan burst into the room, panting, clutching a newspaper in his hand.<p>

"What?" he gasped in disbelief. Germany took the paper from him, reading over the article. It detailed how the countries had so skillfully taken Vienna at night, and how quickly Austria was invaded. It took less than 10 hours according to the story. Italy scooched closer to Germany so he could read it too. It included a few quotes from the villagers in Vienna, and one or two from Austria himself. Prussia warned that he would strike again very soon, and that every country should fear his warning. Outside, upbeat marching music played, trumpets blaring. The song did not sound familiar to anyone except for Germany who recognized a particular line.

"Ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein~"

"Waaah! Germany what's going on?" Italy screamed,holding a pillow close.

A doctor ran in trying to calm everyone. " Please, stay in your rooms! "

Germany looked outside to see a parade of soldiers wielding black and white flags. The music faded as they turned the corner, and started up again.

* * *

><p>"Dude..."<p>

"America! I thought you'd stay like that forever!"

"Is it just me, or is it really warm in here?" Kira said, head still leaning against America's shoulder. They were both barely awake, unaware of each other at the moment. America propped himself up so he wouldn't be slouching, and tried to remember just what had happened. Kira reached for her drink, when she realized it was no longer on the table.  
>Britain picked it off the table and poured out it into the sink, which bubbled and frothed; like it was alive.a fresh lemon scent erupted from the drain after the last bit trickled down.<p>

_Smells like, Dormindina?_

**(Doxylamine, the active ingredient of Dormidina 25, has a quick acting sedative and sleep-inducing effect. It is recommended to take Dormidina 25 only when going to bed. Do not drive or handle dangerous machinery while taking this medicine. )**

"Yo! what are you doing with my imports?" Britain was throwing out the canisters as quickly as possible.

"Throwing them out for your own good! You've been drugged."

"What? you're out of your mind, who'd want to do that?"

" I don't know yet." Britain said as he tossed the last one out. Kira was still drowsy and a bit out of it, and simply stared at them, unsure of the situation. "Come, sit down. I can't have you falling down on my watch." Britain led her to sit in a chair. Kira obeyed, But she didn't respond to contact for a while. At first Britain tapped her shoulder to get her attention. No response. He took her hand. Kira didn't turn her head. She wasn't trying to ignore him though. It was like her nerve endings had taken a taken a 5 minute break, or simply gone elsewhere. It wasn't until Britain called out her name again, when she came back into focus.

"Nice of you to join us." Britain joked, but Kira only rolled her eyes. America laughed, as was his reaction to most situations.

"What was in the coffee?" America asked, now curious.

" Dormindina. Though I would of thought the properties of the caffine would have canceled out the effects. You'll mostly find it in spanish speaking areas."

" Do you believe Germany now?" Kira said. "Is it enough proof for you, or do we have to wait for something worse to happen?" She was tired of his stubbornness. With a nod, Britain confirmed.

_It will have to be enough._

The day was well spent, and America decided it was time for the "Hero" to head home. He waved as he pulled out of the driveway, and sped off. and in the fading light of the sunset, he did look somewhat heroic to Kira. Inside, Kira chatted with Britain, and in their quiet conversation, dinner was much forgotten. They did not delve into too many personal things, but for once, Kira didn't think he was quite so boring with his shining green eyes, and messy blonde hair. She even thought his eyebrows a bit comical, bending and turning to create his expressions. Once or twice she saw him staring, and he merely coughed and looked away when Kira caught him.

* * *

><p><strong>ruhig jetzt= quiet now<strong>

**"ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein~ = I am prussian,I want nothing but to be a Prussian~ *** part of prussia's national anthem*

I had to look up a couple of things, and when I looked up fast acting sleeping pills, Dormindina came up. I gave it a lemon scent because they're lemon flavored.

So, working on the whole character development stuff.


	16. Parties on side,Frustration on the other

Germany glanced outside the hospital window. White posters littered the streets. The previous chaos had resided, the marching soldiers long gone. Now there was the occasional municipal worker, picking up the pieces left over from the parade. Black and white flags were planted here and there, as if the city had already been conquered. _Perhaps Prussia is hoping for a peaceful takeover. _He thought to himself. Propaganda was certainly spreading quickly. Even on the TV, news reports came up time and time again, covering the whole event. There was no use in watching the same news story, but all the other channels were in foreign languages. So Germany promptly turned it off after Italy fell asleep.  
>Japan had recently checked out of the hospital with a clear bill of health from the doctors. However, Germany and Italy were still under the were bearing as best as they could, but with the constant stream of uncomfortable, and personal questions from Doctor Jane Thomas, it was getting a bit tedious. Germany didn't like being ordered around by a female with no rank, but he found it awkward when talking to women if it wasn't about work.<p>

" And This was before WWI correct?"

"J-Ja. Are we done for today?" Germany wasn't used to so many prying questions, but she insisted that it was all part of the evaluation. He wanted to be left alone. Going through the inquistion everyday wasn't a past time he enjoyed.

"Yes, we can stop off here. "

Doctor Thomas said. Germany breathed a sigh of relief, and he let his head fall back into the pillow. _I'm just glad Italy was sleeping through all that. _He pulled back the curtain. There he lay, mouth slightly open, in a light slumber, oblivous to the world. Germany noticed that the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly as he snoozed. The curl twitched, and Germany was sure he heard some italian. _Well at least he can dream peacefully._

Germany on the other hand found it hard to pass the time. Unlike his lethargic comrade, he didn't want to stay in bed all day. Of course with his current condition, he couldn't go outside without running the risk of heat stroke. So there he stayed, looking out the plain glass panes and the unchanging surroundings of the clinic.

* * *

><p>France, Spain and Prussia sat around a table, trying to come up with the next plans of invasion. Austria's invasion had gone so well, there was no mistakes to learn from. There was also no telling what kind of defense the other nations would have, now that Prussia had annouced himself to the entire world. It looked like a foolish move, but Spain and France trusted Prussia had a reason. Every time they asked though, he sneezed and changed the subject. They weren't at risk, because nobody suspected Spain and France.<p>

France especially preferred this tatic since his country didn't look like it was causing the trouble. Prussia could use their main forces against whatever foe, his army could take out the communications; a war strategy derived from Napoleon.  
>At the moment they were discussing the next easiest country to conquer. Micronations weren't really on the list, since they didn't have much power or impact, so Sealand wasn't an option.<p>

"Hey, why don't we go for the next best thing?" Spain said, pointing to the closest country to Sealand.

"You mean Britain? Nien, he's already building up his navy because of us. "

"Oui, it would be better when we have a better airforce built up. I suggest Greece. I have spent some time there myself and it appears his whole army consists of cats." France said. The others agreed, thinking how easy it would be to scare a few kittens.

"What about Italy afterwards? He's always been weak." Prussia suggested." And his house could be a nice vacation -"

"Wait, just a minute! Could we postpone taking over Italy's house? He's such a silly boy i'm sure we won't have to be violent.."

Spain and Prussia looked at their friend with a questioning look. There was silence for a moment, as they wondered why. But then again, France had never took to fighting Italy, much less spreading bad propaganda about him.

"I guess we could, No hay prisa para gobernar el mundo." Spain said. " In the meantime why don't we relax? I think we deserve a little time off." He suggested, tossing a tomato from hand to hand.

_Rome wasn't built in a day. __So I can allow a little break, I suppose. _Prussia thought. In less than a minute, the trio was headed out to the bar to celebrate. Drinks were guzzled down with much glee and laughter. Money was forked over for each drink, each one seemingly more expensive than the next. Round after round, until the scenery started to change, even though they hadn't left the place yet. Stumbling and singing when the bar closed, not one of them could drive. So they went to party down the street to live out the rest of the night. The music was loud, and the hot lights made the dance floor feel like it was on fire. Nothing would suit them better than to spend every night like this. Wild, unforgettable times, ones that made them laugh and reminisce for hours on end.

* * *

><p>"Yow! no, stop it you're making it worse!"<p>

"Of all the- hold still!"

Kira had gotten herself wrapped in thorns when she took a walk through the forest. Now Britain was carefully trying to take them out,yanking quickly like a band-aid. But this particular thorn was dug in deep, because Kira had tried to get it out herself. Britain tried tweezing at the small bit that did stick out, but he couldn't get a good hold, and everytime, Kira would jerk her leg back in reaction.  
><em>If I can just get her to stay still for a minute, I can get it. <em>Kira was thankful that she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"I hope this teaches you not to try to pick Blackthorn blossoms again." He said with a slight grumble, shaking his finger at her.

Kira pulled a smaller thorn from her shirt. "I wasn't trying to pick them, I was walking around when a nasty crow flew at me!"  
>The rest of her story was only heard somewhat, as Britain half listened, half engaged in his work. There were only a few briars left, and Kira was picking off the ones in her clothing. Britain tried again, with no success. <em>If I can distract her long enough.. <em>"Bunny." was the word that came out. Kira's head flew up, eyes wide. "There! it's out now." Britain said, holding the troublesome thorn in victoriously. She stared at him, a red tinge on her cheeks. "Something wrong?"

" How did you know? I didn't even know you before."

_What on earth is she talking about? _It was no use trying to get an answer. "Nothing. Just forget I said anything." She folded her hands and rested them in her lap, avoiding his emerald. Britain was frustrated. frustrated that he couldn't get more than a vague answer from Kira.

" Stop that. I know you're hiding something from me. Out with it." Britain expected kira to scowl and leave the room.

"I-I know.. forgive me. I'm not trying to be obtuse." Kira breathed, so she wouldn't choke on her words. " I was just a little embarrassed. I actually haven't called bunny since I came here, and it was bit of a surprise to hear my pet name."

* * *

><p><strong>No hay prisa para gobernar el mundo= There's no rush to rule the world.<strong>

Yay! This chapter is finally done! so more much more plot to be had. Hope you liked this one!

wow this one was longer than usual..


	17. All's well that ends well-enough

"Romano, what happened? "

" Oi, Don't worry about me. I just got distracted is all."

Just as Northern Italy was recovering from sickness, South had gotten into trouble soon afterward. The injuries weren't fatal of course. One car crash wouldn't kill a country. Since Romano was used to driving at insanely fast speeds like his brother, he had looked away at the wrong time, and grazed another driver on the highway, making him spin out. Romano was actually on his way to check up on the northern was happy to be able to check out of the infirmary so he wouldn't have to share a room with the italian that hated him so much.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Germany said, as he picked up his things. Italy said a short goodbye to Romano, and Japan pulled out his keys, determined to make the next trip safer by being the driver.

On the way, Germany talked with Japan.  
>"Japan, I think you should know that if we keep heading in the direction of spain, we are going to be inspected." He eyed the trunk of the car. It's contents were sure to be questioned.<p>

" Actually, that's not our destination." He replied, taking an exit. " We are going to Greece."

Germany was about to ask why, when he noticed Russia and China in a van pulling in behind them, with the nordics not too far in the opposite lane,and America and Britain in a truck. Just There was another passenger sitting in the back, but Germany didn't recognize him. He did look oddly familiar though.

" Why are all of them following us?"

"While you were in the hospital, we found out Prussia's activties by bugging some of the popular places that he was spotted. They are planning to strike Greece next. While I am confident with Greece's army, we cannot let them escape. "

"Them? So I was correct, France and Spain are working with Prussia!'

"Hai." Came the short reply from the elder nation. Italy handed the box from the back to Germany. He opened it, and saw an entire arsenal of weapons. Including, his weapon of choice, The Luger P08. There was plenty of ammo to be had in some of the smaller boxes. Italy sifted through the stuff, saying that they were missing an important item. A white flag, perferably garrison size. The request was ignored, since no one planned to surrender but him.

* * *

><p>"Vhat's going on?" The German country leaned forward, glancing around the abandoned looking city. There was no people to be seen, and all the doors had been locked and blinds pulled shut.<p>

"Not a cat in sight. Prussia, do you think they knew we were coming?" France whispered.

"No bueno Prussia, I don't like the looks of this." Spain shook his head, unsure.

It was incredibly quiet also as their car rumbled through the empty streets. Like Aztec Empire, Everyone had simply disappeared in a day. _They must all be scared of my awesome.. _Prussia reassured himself. But a different part of him knew the reality. There would be no honor in taking this country if there was no one to fight.

"Stop, do you hear that?" France said suddenly. "Who's whistling?"

"Don't look at me, I was being quiet." The spainard replied. They looked to Gilbird, who was sitting innocently, pecking at a bug in Prussia's hair.

A resounding boom was came from far away. The trio jumped in surprise. When they looked around, France was getting away from the vehicle.

"What are you doing France? you can't run away!" Prussia shouted.

"I'm not going to be a roast duck ! If we sit 'ere we're going to be blown to unbeautiful bits!"  
>He dove for cover as another boom was heard, closer this time. Spain followed after, and Prussia started to create a makeshift bunker for himself from the displaced rock and sandbags. <em>I'm not going to be scared of a few misplaced bombs. I'll get the last laugh.<br>_  
>"Come on! take your best shot! The awesome Prussia will wait all day! "Prussia yelled in the direction he heard the firing.<p>

* * *

><p>"They know we're here." Germany said, as a scout gave him news. "What's our plan?<p>

"Ha! I'm glad you asked, cuz the hero's always got a plan!" America declared.

"Not now America. This really isn't your war." Britain cut him off, laying a geographic map of Greece out for all to see. Everyone had a different battle plan. Some wanted to keep firing until they were finished off, others wanted to lay mines and wait for the enemy to try to leave the area. There was arguing over whether or not the warning shots should have been made in the first place. Blame and old fights started to rise, until a yowl was heard from Greece's felines to silence them.

" I think.. I should be the one making the plans... it is my house after all." Greece said, holding two of the cats in his arms, who were falling asleep faster than he was.

The other countries realized that Greece was right. So, now that he was in control, he slowly revealed his idea to the others. Not for effect, but because of his tendancy to doze off. Each country took turns shaking him awake, until he finally filled them in with the last detail. Greece emphasized the need not to destroy anything beyond repair, or get the enemy near his mother's ancient city. When all was agreed on, each country moved into position.

_I never dreamed I'd be fighting alongside these countries, much less against my brother._

* * *

><p>"It stopped." Prussia murmured to himself. "Are all the convoys here?" He called out.<p>

The soldiers gave a shout of confirmation, and Prussia settled back into his bunker. Spain and France had set themselves up in the roof tops to get a better view. It was a waiting game. Spain cleaned his binoculars, more out of anxiety than actual need. France tweaked the radio, trying to get a good signal. Prussia drummed his fingers on his rifle, listening to anything that would distract him. The wind, the quiet chatter of the men, and the occasional tweet from Gilbird. He never paid much attention to his companion, but Gilbird was always around, sitting on his hat. Once or twice, he wondered if the bird ever understood what he said to it. Whether it was reprimand or praise Gilbird always had the same, fleeting reply. "Piyo!" Prussia patted its head with his finger, and it flew back up, nestling in his hair. Prussia took out his diary, thinking now would be a good time to reflect on the day ahead, and began writing of how the victory party would be planned.

-Boom!-

Hitting his head, Prussia cursed himself for wearing such an outdated helmet. with a silent command, He signaled his soldiers to ready their equipment. They were frantic, trying to load their weapons and put on the armor. France put on his scope, adjusting the sighting.

"White Flare zis is Locks, I've got eyes on a target. Prepare to fire? over." there was a tensity in his voice.

"Hold it Locks, wait until we identify."

Out of the corner came a short auburn haired man, waving a white flag.

" It's Italy! Is he, smiling? Flare are chu seeing this?" Spain crackling voice barely reached the prussian's ears.

"Steady.. Keep on him, don't reveal your position just yet. Core, is there any other movement?"

" There's some shadows. Nothing we can focus in on amigo."

A soldier was sent out to meet Italy. He hadn't got more than a few feet, when Italy stopped in his tracks. He handed the soldier a message, but did not turn or walk away. Prussia waited impaitiently for the man to come back with the news, but he was taking his time. Prussia tried to get him to hustle back, but he kept the same pace.

"Spain, what's going on? I'm getting nothing but static from him. Spain? "France turned to see him gone. But he was not alone now.

Prussia was switching from channel to channel, but no response came. Constant static was his friend now. The man had made his way back, and handed him the paper. It read Walk slowly back to your commander, and give him this message.  
>You are surrounded. surrender immediately with a white flag, hands in the air.<p>

Prussia was indignant. _This is what they send me?_ Hastily Prussia stood, ready to give a final command, but as he did, he felt a stiff metal barrel press against his back, nudging him to move forward. A white flag was thrust into the germans' hands as he saw his soldiers being taken prisoner. Prussia stepped foward, and a million eyes seemed to be on him. It was a disgrace, to have his weapons removed from him, and have the whole world watch. To be completely dismantled in front of everyone that had grown to fear him. Prussia would be the laughingstock for ages to come. Germany led him to the truck, where his allies were already sitting with looks of defeat. And In the falling rain, the dream he always had would wake him to a reality that would never end.

An hour later, he was in a cell far from society, the trio was behind bars. And in the gloom he heard the tapping of shoes coming from his direction. An old friend had come to visit, one he'd known ages before, when he was young. Hungary walked straight to him, but she was as wordless as a blank sheet of paper. She let her fingers go through the spaces between the bars, resting on Prussia's hands. But no more than few second passed before she took it away, and the guard came back to escort her out.

* * *

><p>"Kira! did you hear? We won, love!"<p>

Kira came running to Britian, estatic. " I can't believe it!" She accidently crashed into him, almost knocking him over.

"You'll never have to worry again." Britain said, still smiling. "Bunny, I think we should celebrate!-" He quickly shut his mouth. In all his excitement he had called her by her pet name again, and she always got annoyed when he did. But instead of being shoved or ignored, Kira only held him closer.

"Can we celebrate with just us? I want you to be happy, and company just puts you on edge."

"Of course. We'll have the best party ever seen in this part of the UK!" He laughed, as he spun her around. And as Britain tried to teach her to dance, she taught herself to relax. In all her musings of the country, she never expected to see this side of him. What suprised Kira the most, was when he gave her a light peck. _Very gentleman like indeed, _She thought.

* * *

><p>I'm happy to say, that this is the end of the story! Thank you so much for you guys' support and reviews! I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to end it nicely, but I've done it, and this was so much worth the work! i have to say I didn't think I'd get this far. I owe it to my reviewers for keeping me motivated, and my sister, who will be soon publishing her own story here on Fanfiction. but this won't be my only story, Yeah?<p> 


End file.
